Hot Nostalgia
by NoSoul01
Summary: It's just another day of weekend but a boring one for the sole son and brother of the Loud family.What can he really do to make his day better?(warning amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


It is a bright day in Royal Woods, Michigan as a few clouds floating above the sky. Most people are enjoying their weekend, doing their favourite activities or just to rest out for the rest of the day.

Teenagers could be seen hanging out at their favourite places, laughing with each other as they forgot to do their homework until the last moment. It is not entirely their fault though, It seems like their teacher really liked to torture them even after they left the school.

But that is not the case here for a certain white haired teen.

Lincoln Loud is staring at the ceiling of his room with his hands crossed behind his head. It used to be a linen closet before but he never seem to care about it. He is 15 now and his body has changed a lot since he hit puberty, it is quite funny that he still fit in there. Shaking his head, Lincoln sighed in frustration and closed his eyes as he tried to sleep.

He is bored like hell right now that he would scream for no reason just to get away from it. He need to do something but there is nothing that he can do. He already done his homework earlier that morning that he wondered why his teacher didn't give them more homework to begin with.

He realised there is something wrong with him if he think like that but he would rather be doing homework than just lying on his bed like a sack of potato. That is how desperate he was.

At time like this, he would usually hang out with his best friend, Clyde but he is out of town with his family for a vacation. He tried to think of something to do but there is nothing that particularly caught his interest in the moment.

Releasing another sigh, Lincoln rolled on his bed, not noticing the edge of it and fell face first to the floor. He rubbed his sore forehead and opened his eyes. It felt like a sign from God when he saw a picture under his bed. Taking it out, Lincoln got back to his feet.

He looked at the picture to see a younger version of himself reading a comic book in his red underwear. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened that day. His sisters were teasing him because of this picture so he hid it under his bed. They still teased him about it but only for awhile after that.

The corner of his lips curved up a little when he remember that day. He really had a lot of fun reading those comics in the past. An idea struck him as he shoved the picture into his jeans pocket. If he remembered correctly, he had moved all of his comic books into the attic to make some space in his small room.

Leaving his room, Lincoln reached for the rope that hanging from the ceiling and pulled it down. A staircase dropped to the floor as he climbed up into the attic. It is dark and dust filled his nostrill when he breath.

Lincoln covered his nose and mouth with his right hand before carefully walking to the stacked boxes at the end of the attic. His comic books should be there unless someone throw them away. Which is unlikely to happen as not all of his sisters are brave enough to get into the attic.

He carefully stepped on the floor as he don't want to hit anything in his way until he reached the corner of the attic. Lincoln kneeled down infront a box, wiped the dust with his hand and opened the lid. A small smile crept upon his face when he saw his comic books were properly stacked in there.

"Hey Lincoln." He jumped a little when Lucy spoke beside him. His heart skipped a beat that he almost feel it stopping for while.

"Lucy, you really need to stop doing that, someone might get injured and trust me I'm not going to be that person." He glared at her and stood up to have a better look at his younger sister.

"Sigh, what are you doing here." She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm searching for my old comics, what about you?" He replied.

"Just the usual, writing my poem." Lucy said with her hands behind her back.

"How did you write your poem in here? I can barely see where I'm going." He asked.

"I'm used to it I guess." She shrugged.

"Can't argue with that, I should get going now." Lincoln moved but his leg stumbled on something bringing his body down because of the gravity.

He raised an eyebrow when he fell on something soft.

"Lucy, since when we have pillow in here?" Lincoln asked, squeezing something soft in his palm. His body shivered when he heard a moan.

"D-Did you hear that?" He nervously asked, his heart beating faster in fear.

"L-Lincoln, we don't have pillow in here." Lucy said in a low voice.

"Then what is this?" He squeezed it again as another moan filled the air.

"You're on me Lincoln." Lucy hesitantly said.

"Oh" His eyes widened. "Lucy am I holding your-"

"Yes." She quickly answered confirming his fear.

Lincoln quickly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He stretched his right hand out as Lucy held it and got back to her feets.

"Sorry about that." He nervously said avoiding eye contact with her which is easy due to her black bangs.

"Listen, Why don't we just forget about this and never talk about it...ever." He continued. He accepted her silence as an agreement.

Lincoln took the box and carried it back into his room, leaving Lucy in the darkness of the attic.

"Maybe my dear brother." She whispered with a small smile. That day is also the day that Lucy didn't wear her bra. What a lucky guy.

In his room, he placed the box beside his bed and took out a comic. It is Ace Savvy issue number one, the first comic book that he read in his life. The memory of his childhood flashing in his mind as a smile spreaded on his face.

Lincoln brought the comic book downstair with him to the living room and lied down on the couch, the back of his head resting on the armrest. He turned the comic to the first page, looking at the colourful frames and began reading.

He don't even passed the first page as his body felt so uncomfortable that he kept shifting on the couch. Sighing in defeat, Lincoln settled the comic on his chest. There is something wrong but he don't know what it is. He reached the picture from his pocket and inspected it for awhile.

There is still one last thing that he could do but it is quite risky. He would be teased by his sisters for a week, heck even a month if they see him but he is too bored right now to think about it.

Looking as there are no other people in the room, Lincoln stripped out from his orange polo shirt,vblue jeans and sneakers, leaving him only in his grey brief. His body is quite fit and muscular now thanks to Lynn who kept forcing him to exercise with her.

It's not that he don't appreciate her help but she can be quite troublesome sometime. When he think about it, Lynn has rarely force him to join her anymore. Maybe she is still mad that he is taller than her. It's not his fault though, puberty make him like this. After stretching his body, Lincoln kicked his clothes under the couch as he don't want to make a mess.

He got back on the couch and continued reading the comic book at the page where he left before. It does feel better now that he got rid of his clothes. It's been a long time since he felt like this. Although he had read the comic a lot of time before, he can still feel the excitement from it. Lincoln was too engrossed reading the comic that he didn't notice his eldest sister decending the stairs.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?"Lori asked, raising an eyebrow.

He let out a sigh at the disturbance. "Just reading some old comic." He replied, still not looking at her.

"Yeah I can see that but you don't need to take off you clothes though." Lori said, holding her waist.

"It's more comfortable like this." He groaned as Lori rolled her eyes.

"Lincoln, you literally need to wear your clothes back or-" She paused, trying to sound intimidating.

He got up from the couch and stood infront his eldest sister, their eyes met as her face slightly turning red.

"Or what?" He teasingly asked. Her face become bright red when she look at her brother's fit body. She can't prevent her eyes from stealing glances of him. Lori bit her bottom lips in frustration, trying to look away from him. She hated to admit it but he is quite hot.

"I think it just got hotter in here." Luan chuckled to herself receiving a groan from Lincoln and Lori. "Wow Lincoln, I don't know you're interested in nudity." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Can you all please leave me alone, I just wanted to read my comic in peace." Lincoln annoyedly said.

"What is going on here?" Luna let out a yawn before rubbing her eyes. "Dude, what happen to your clothes?" She looked at Lincoln.

"Welp there goes my peaceful morning." Lincoln muttered to himself.

"You can't catch me loser." Lynn bursted from the front door and ran to the crowd. She didn't realised Lincoln standing infront of her until she fell onto him, bringing him down with her. His eyes widened when he felt something against his crotch. Lynn rubbed the side of her head and looked at her flushed brother beneath her. Her chest pressed against his.

"Lincoln when did you get here?" She asked. "And why are you naked?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Lynn, don't freak out but I need you to move right now." Lincoln nervously said.

"why?"she asked

"your knee is pressing against my crotch" He hesitantly whispered. Her eyes wide open as her face suddenly become red. Lynn quickly moved from him and wiped the dust from her clothes. Lincoln stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You need to be more careful dudette." Luna said followed by another yawn.

"Yeah you can't fall for your brother Lynn." Luan chuckled as they groaned at her.

Leni walked downstair and looked at her sibling in the living room. The corner of her lips curled up a little when she saw Lincoln.

"Like why didn't any of you tell me that we are going to the pool." Leni asked taking off her dress.

Lincoln closed his eyes and quickly turned around as Lori stopped Leni from completely undressing herself.

"We are literally not going to the pool." Lori explained, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Then why is Linky naked?" Leni innocently asked with her index finger pressed against her chin.

"I just want to read my comic like the old time when I was younger." Lincoln groaned.

"But why?" Lynn asked.

"Because I'm bored like hell that I would summon a demon with Lucy." He said.

"Really?" They were all shocked when Lucy spoke beside him.

Lincoln released a punch without realising it. Lucy quickly ducked as the fist hit Luan straight on the face sending her to the floor with a bleeding nose.

"I'm alright." Luan showed a thumbs up before her arm fell limply to the floor.

"shouldn't we help her?" Leni asked.

"she is fine, I'm going back to my bed." Luna said waving at them.


End file.
